The Neo Princess and the Warrior of Darkness
by Takeshi Jecht
Summary: One is a princess, a being of light, the other is a warrior from another world, haunted by his dark past, when these 2 meet though they will discover that light and darkness can co-exist ChibiusaXoc chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1: The boy with crimson hair

SMFanfic

The princess of light and the warrior of darkness

Ch1

Chibiusa ran through the palace garden the thrill of being sixteen running thru her, but the constantly being fussed over.

"Just leave me alone." She muttered

*THUMP*

She jumped slightly

*THUMP*

She turned looking for the source of the sound; she walked to some bushes and pushed through them.

She gasped at what she saw.

There was a boy bouncing a ball and shooting hoops his crimson hair moist from sweat as was his chest, his shirt was off revealing a 6-pack.

As he slammed the ball into the hoop she saw his face and gasped.

They were blood red and his right eye had a scar across it.

He paused and turned to her smiling then bounce passed the ball to her.

"Hey there" he said.

She caught the ball eyeing him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He grinned.

"Takeshi Jecht, Jecht for short, who are you?" he asked

She stood imperiously and said "I am Neo princess Chibiusa"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"You're a princess?" he asked unconvinced.

She huffed at him. "Yes I am and you will show me respect" she said

He was suddenly up in her face causing her to blush slightly.

"Well your majesty you should know that I am a demon" he said

She gasped and tried to punch him.

He blocked it.

She kicked.

Blocked.

She growled in frustration, having been trained by sailor Jupiter she was no push over, but it didn't even look like he was trying.

She suddenly fell over as he suddenly wasn't there.

She stood quickly looking around when she saw a red t-shirt lying folded on the ground, she walked to it and picked it up.

"This must be his" she said sniffing it.

She nearly threw up. "Ugh it's absolutely filthy" she said

She glanced around then turned and ran back to the palace.

Chibiusa hummed as she drew in her sketch-book.

She had given the shirt to a servant to wash and was supposedly drawing a picture of her mother, but was actually drawing Jecht.

She sighed unable to get him out of her head, she looked down at the picture, it was extremely accurate.

Having discovered a year ago that she had amazing photographic memory and drawing skills she could draw almost anyone she met.

A servant walked up to her.

"Your majesty were done." She said holding out the shirt.

"Thanks" she said taking it.

The servant also handed her a sack lunch that she had asked for. (Supposedly for herself but actually for jecht)

Chibiusa turned and ran out of the palace and back to the basketball court looking around.

"There you are!" said a voice behind her.

She squeaked and spun around looking to see jecht standing there looking annoyed.

"My shirt" he said hand extended.

She blushed and handed to him and he put it on.

"Um I thought you might be hungry so I brought you dish, I mean this!" she said nervously holding out the lunch.

He looked at her then took the lunch with a nod.

"Thanks cotton candy" he said

She froze "what did you call me?" she asked

He turned "Cotton Candy" he said trying and failing not to laugh.

She leapt towards him but he was suddenly gone again.

"How does he do that?" she wondered as she left for the palace again.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; I do however own Jecht so no using him with out permission got it

Please review


	2. Advice

SMFF ch 2

TakeshiJecht : um just to let everyone know cause I really don't know what else to call her im just going to stick with calling Chibiusa………. Chibiusa ……..yeah …if you have any ideas on what to call her let me know.

DISCLAMER: I do not own the sailor moon show I do how ever own jecht ………..no stealing him.

Chibiusa lay on her bed thinking about Jecht, she couldn't understand what he meant by he was good and a demon, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said and queen serenity walked inside.

"Neo lady who is this boy?" she asked holding up chibiusa's drawing of Jecht.

Chibiusa tried not to blush as she said.

"He's just a boy I came up with" she said hastily

The neo queen smiled at her.

"Chibiusa this is far too realistic to be just something that you went and made up" she said sitting down next to her. "Now who is he?" she asked again.

Chibiusa blushed and said "his name is Jecht, I met him yesterday."

Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Really where did you meet him?" she asked

"In the garden, he was playing basketball." She said

"Neo lady …..We don't have basketball courts here…………at least I'm pretty sure we don't." she said thoughtfully

"Mother" said Chibiusa

She looked at her daughter.

"He …. He said he was a demon, but he was nice ….is that possible?" she asked blushing slightly

The neo queen couldn't hide her surprise now as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm not sure…… it could be possible." She said then turned to her daughter smiling.

"Why don't you go invite him over so I can meet him?"

Chibiusa broke into a huge smile and hugged her mother, then ran out of the door.

She ran through the gardens back to where she had met jecht and came up to the court, she found jecht shooting free throw shots and walked up to him.

"Hey cotton candy." He said with out looking.

"Hey strawberry head" she said causing jecht to face fault.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked a small twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I want you to come meet my mother" she said imperiously.

Jecht broke down laughing at the very thought of it.

A sorry this is so short and I haven't updated ive been busy

Please review I want at least 3 before I update again

Later


	3. songs of the heart

SMFF ch 3

TakeshiJecht: Okay this is a rewrite of the original chapter having reread it I felt I did the wrong song for jecht and I need more time to think of chapter four

Honestly I wasn't going to continue this one or at the latest wait until I had finished my kingdom hearts story first but I kept going over it in my head and figured I'll post this one and kingdom hearts together (the kingdom hearts one having a sequel that ties into this story) and let them figure it out as I go along.

So yeah all of those who like my character jecht in this story you can learn his origins in my other one if you want.

Disclaimer anyway I do not own sailor moon (nor would I want to), the plot maybe, Jecht HECK YEA!!!

Jecht walked behind Chibiusa as they headed towards the crystal palace, after begrudgingly agreeing to go with her Jecht was going to meet with Neo-queen Serenity.

Chibiusa glanced at her watch.

"She's probably with the other scouts in the karaoke room right now." She said

Jecht raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Don't ask" sighed Chibiusa

As they walked into the palace several of the servants, (and the other random people who lived there), glanced at Jecht nervously.

This of course is highly understandable, as he looked like he could rip their heads off and not really care.

As they rounded a corner Jecht could hear music playing and saw the Neo-queen up on a mini-stage, with a microphone in hand, and was starting to sing.

"Oh wait I love this song" said Chibiusa stopping jecht.

**There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun**.

Jecht's eyebrow began to twitch, as he prayed that this was not the song he thought it was.

**You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
the Power of Love.  
**

And low and behold it was.

A vein was now pulsing on his forehead.

**Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart**,  
**It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it truly means to be friends.**

Chibiusa just now started to notice the way jecht was acting and frowned.

Her mom was bad but not that bad.

**You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
you've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of, **

"Not mine" muttered Jecht

**  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.**

Serenity smiled as the song came to the end and noticed Chibiusa and Jecht standing there.

"Oh Chibiusa, is this the boy?" she asked kindly

Chibiusa smiled and nodded.

Queen Serenity walked towards him and offered him the microphone.

"Would you like a turn?" she asked.

Jecht glanced at everyone; this would be a prime moment to show what he was and how he felt…..

He grabbed the mike then scrolled the song list grinning, as he hit the button.

**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
**

Jecht felt a bit happy at the shocked looks on the faces of all the senshi in the room at his selection.

**I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
they love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
**

Yeah there were definitely some people who would like to watch him fall.

**  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong**

Chibiusa was shocked at the way he was singing, it was almost as if he was quoting something someone had said to him, even though they were just the songs lyrics.

**  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world**

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them  


Neo-Queen serenity was confused at how he, even though it they were the correct lyrics shown on the monitor, as to why he kept saying we, when he could say 'I'.

**  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world  


**  
Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in**

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

Jecht exhaled as he finished the song, smirking slightly at all the senshi whose mouths were currently hanging open, Neo-queen serenity's only slightly open and covered with her hand.

"What don't like simple plan?" he asked the room who were still stuck in the blue screen of death.

He walked down over to Chibiusa, who stared at him wide eyed.

"Maybe now isn't the best time, I'll be back later." He said as he walked out of the room.

Chibiusa suddenly snapped out of her daze turning after him.

"Wait I'll show you the way out-"she was cut short as she saw him vanish through a dark portal that closed behind him.

The senshi walked up to her frowning.

"We'll he was nice" said sailor mars sarcastically.

"Personally I think you should wait for Helios" said Jupiter.

* * *

TakeshiJecht: okay so yeah I have rewritten this for a more subtle approach as mentioned before this one will tie in to my other story, 'the human Armaggedon', which I will be posting (or attempting to) along side this one. Over all I expect to be done with this one long before my other as it's far longer but yeah, one more thing the next update for this one will happen once I've caught up for my human Armaggedon one cause there is some stuff I would like explained.


	4. authors note

Hey there this notice is going up in all my stories I'm asking cause I've been gone a while if

does anyone want me to continue the story

is anyone still reading it

If anyone does want me to continue this story then let me know in some way if I get enough people asking I'll probably start them back up again otherwise I'm going to just start new stories

Unitl next time TJ


	5. Redirection

Sailor moon

Ch4

Redirection

TakeshiJecht: hey guys im back still not sure if im going to get around anytime soon to rewriting the earlier chapters cause I reread them and yeah, also I already rewrote ch3 so anyone who read the original you might want to reread it first.

In any case there will be a few things in this chapter that will be explained later so bare with me please.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor would I want to, I also don't own kingdom hearts though I would like to, sadly the only thing I own is jecht

Jecht: hey!

TakeshiJecht: on with the story!

77777777777777777

Jecht exited the portal inside of his gummi ship, which he had hid underground nearby where he had built the basketball court, which in retrospect wasn't a very good idea.

"Just gonna have to make sure sora doesn't hear about that." He said, as he walked into the cockpit. He sat in the pilot seat, turning to the communications consol and typing in a command.

TRANSMITTING, appeared on the screen before a brown-spiky-haired youth appeared on the screen.

"Hey sora, jecht here reporting in." said jecht

Sora nodded, as leader of the keybladers he was responsible for all keyhole search missions………….though jecht technically wasn't really under his authority……entirely.

"You're late, which is both like, and unlike you."

"Yeah ran into the locals, by the way…..you knew already who was on this world didn't you." Said jecht eyes narrowing.

Sora chuckled nervously, seeing as he had sent jecht there on purpose to annoy him, not that he was gonna let him know that.

"kinda we didn't want to send a girl case they're fans, and sending a boy is just stupid, you're the only one I could think that would do something too stupid on this mission." He said

"Yeah sure" said jecht unconvinced.

"Anyway, you found the keyhole yet?" asked sora

"no not yet, its in this area but I'm having trouble finding it, do you know how annoying it is to have not only a second voice in your head but a voice telling both how to act?"

Sora chuckled, "sounds annoying, oh yeah we got that list of supplies done for you, they should be in the item deposit room.

Jecht nodded giving an, "understood jecht out", before ending the transmission.

He stood and walked through his ship as he headed for the item transport system; because he received most of his missions through the gummi system, and almost never went back to base they had installed this so he could receive supplies on the go.

As he looked in he grinned at what he saw.

"Sweet"

* * *

Neo-Queen serenity, stood in the ballroom as she directed the palace workers, putting up the decorations for small-lady serenity (Chibiusa) party. They threw one every hundred years that being the equivalent to one year before she became queen, all were invited to come and king Endymion had gone to make sure that her daughter would have a good time.

"My lady" said a voice behind her, turning she saw sailor Pluto standing there.

"Yes setsuna?" she asked, she and the scouts still called each other by their names.

"There is something I need to discuss with you, concerning the boy earlier."

"Yes what is it?"

"I did some research and checked the time gate thoroughly and there is no record of him at all, as far as I can tell he only appeared for the first time a few days ago." Said sailor Pluto.

Serenity got a strange feeling from setsuna, there was something about the way she phrased her words that gave her a feeling that there was more to him than she was letting on, but she was one of her most trusted friends so she decided to trust her.

"So where did he come from?" she asked.

"From another world." Said Pluto gravely.

* * *

Jecht placed a small camera in a small hallway in the palace; he had placed several all through out the castle grounds and was just about finished when he caught a familiar scent.

"cotton-candy?" he murmured looking at an open window where he could see Chibiusa at her computer.

* * *

Chibiusa looked at the list of songs from the group 'simple plan' on the computer in her room. Apparently they had been a very popular alternative rock band back at the early 2000's, but that had been centuries ago, her mother wouldn't have even started to be queen by then. The fact that jecht had known the song from the long list of them was weird.

"How could he know about a group centuries old?" She asked out loud.

"Well I kinda grew up to them" said a voice coming from her window.

She spun around to see jecht sitting on the window seal, completely at ease.

"Honestly I thought that they were one of the better groups of the time….. Besides Nickleback." He said thoughtfully

"What's Nickleback?" she asked confused

"A rock band I used to listen to, really good should check them out." He said

* * *

Sailor Pluto and neo-queen serenity stood at the time gates as they attempted to locate Jecht's current position.

"I almost have it my lady" said Pluto as the image in the swirling gates became clear, and an image of jecht leaping into chibiusa's room appeared.

"Oh no" said serenity, she reached out with her mind contacting each of the scouts.

'_Chibiusa's in danger hurry to her room'._

* * *

Jecht looked over chibiusa's computer, it wasn't that different from the one he had, had before the academy just a little more advanced and made out of crystal.

"Do you mind?" he asked, she nodded inviting him.

He went to, what he assumed, was a search bar and typed in, 'Nickleback, savin me', bringing up a list of pages with it. He clicked on one and it brought up a music video for it.

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling'  
Oh, I reach for you**

Suddenly the door to chibiusa's room banged open, and the sailor scouts ran in.

"Freeze Demon, get away from the princess." Said sailor mars

Jecht didn't look up immediately as he turned up the volume.

"Music lesson" he murmured.

**  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

"I said get away from the princess, demon" said mars again as jecht looked at her.

"Technically im only half-demon, but what ever floats your boat." He said subtly backing up.

"Small lady don't trust him, he's from another world" said sailor Pluto.

****

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you

Jecht backed up to the window, hopping up.

"well I see I'm not welcome so I'll be leaving." He said leaning back ward as he fell towards the ground.

**  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
**

Sailor Jupiter ran to the window, "your not getting away that easily" she said as she shot a bolt of lightning at him.

Turning in midair Jecht's face was suddenly serious, he extended his left hand the bolt hitting it, and he seemed to crouch before extending his right hand, redirecting the lighting back out and into the sky.

**  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

He landed on the ground making a small crater as he did so," see ya" he said waving as he ran into the woods.

* * *

"He redirected my lighting! How the heck did he do that?" complained sailor Jupiter.

The senshi sat around a table with neo-queen serenity, as they discussed what they knew about jecht.

"I'm more worried about how he was able to get into the palace undetected." Said mars

"He didn't even seem phased as he landed from that fall of his." Said Uranus

Serenity sighed and looked at her daughter who seemed distracted, when sailors Pluto and mercury enter the room.

"We've found him" said mercury.

"By using the time gates in combination with the planetary satellite system we were able to find him." Said Pluto

A screen appeared in the middle of the table that showed jecht leaping through trees.

"What's odd is the strange energy signature we're getting off of him; from what we can tell what ever he uses for power rivals that of the silver crystal." Said mercury.

This surprised everyone, the silver crystal was one of the most powerful objects in existence, the fact this boys power rivaled it was worrying. They watched the screen as jecht landed on the ground and began feeling the ground.

"What's he doing?" asked Venus

Jecht stood and stomped the ground and a set of stairs appeared in the stone in front of him, he started to descend before turning and looking directly into the camera he smirked and spanked his butt before going in.

"Okay he is gonna die" said Uranus.

* * *

TakeshiJecht: gasp gasp gasp man it was really hard finding time to sit down and type this up, this story has really taken a back seat to my other one and im still typing up the new chapter for that!

In any case if you figured out how jecht redirected Jupiter's lighting and made steps in the ground I'll give you a cookie.

Also Jecht's ship is a highwind lv 2


End file.
